


Merry Go Round

by TheTrashPanda1998



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Assault, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashPanda1998/pseuds/TheTrashPanda1998
Summary: Henrietta, or Henry for short, is not your average teenager. Her hair changes weekly, she smokes more devil lettuce than snoop, and her past is scratchy and dark. She didn’t think she’d find someone as fucked up as her until she met Sal Fisher, the new neighbor of Addison Apartments. Her and her best friend Larry met the boy, and she soon found herself down a rabbit hole that could prove fatal.WARNING: this fic talks about a lot of violence and drug use!
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there may be themes you are uncomfortable with.

Name: Henrietta Avery Lewis  
Alias(s): Henri, Henry, Avery  
Birthday: November 13th ——

The piece of paper work fell to the top of the enormous stack. So many papers. So many names. Dr. Lincoln B Dillards took a heavy breath, scratching his bald head before picking up the paper once more. The wind picked up in the room, causing a shiver to run through the mans spine as he looked at the paper work in front of him. Henrietta Lewis was a peculiar case indeed.

“How do you feel about taking prescription medicine for these issues? It should be something to consider,”

The girls father, a large man with a beer belly and a beard that reached his hips let out a bellowing laugh. His ripped white wife beater shirt with its several beer stains crinkled up, showing his pale and hairy belly button. Beside him was a six year old Henrietta. She looked down at her brand new sneakers and held on to a tiny, pink stuffed elephant.

“Sorry Doc, but really? Depression... Anxiety? All of that is just mental bullshit and you know it. She needs to learn how to grow up and think for herself. You people just want to shove horse tranquilizers down everyone’s throats. You see, I told my wife I shouldn’t have come here. Come on Henrietta, we’re leavin. Good for nothin doctors,” her father grumbled as he took the little girls hand and forced her out of the office.

Later that night the family sat in their living room. It was a tiny one bedroom home with a bed in their living room, that’s where Henrietta slept. Their mother was in their little kitchen making dinner as her father looked over the news channel. The phone began to ring. Putting down the wooden spatula, Henrietta’s mom gracefully walked to the phone as it sat by the little girl as she colored in her coloring book.

“Hello?” Her angelic voice answered.

For some reason the telephone was loud. Henrietta’s dad always had it as loud as it could go. Maybe he was deaf, she thought to herself. Or going deaf at least. Henrietta looked up from her coloring book. A half pink and half blue fairy was waving happily from the page. Her mother gave her the softest smile as she spoke into the phone.

“Yes, this is she. How may I help you?”

“We are calling about your test results-“ Henrietta could hear no more of the conversation as her mother gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and walked away.

Watching her mother leave the living room/kitchen area of their home and hide in the bedroom made Henrietta let out a heavy sigh. Going back to her coloring book, it wasn’t long before the door clicked open again.

“John?” Henrietta’s mothers broken voice called out.

“What?” He almost screamed, muting the television.

“Can you come here please?”


	2. Boy in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrietta meets the boy with blue hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be different than the original Sally Face game. Most things will remain unchanged but major events may or may not go differently. I may have a special ending for you guys...

The sun blinded Henrietta as she woke up. Letting out an annoyed groan she sat up and closed the black curtain that was supposed to have stopped the bright orb. Sliding off her mattress that sat in the corner of her tiny bedroom Henrietta grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans off the floor and pulled them on with a tired groan. Her pale skin glistened as the curtains swayed from side to side, letting a little sunlight in at a time. Putting a bra on, the young woman stood up and approached her dresser and grabbed a heavy metal band t-shirt.  
A heavy pounding cake from her already battered door, “Wake up Henrietta. You’re not going to sleep all day again,” her father’s deep voice boomed from the living room.  
“Aye aye captain,” she said with a sigh, her voice soft so it wouldn’t reach his ears.  
Grabbing a pair of socks from the dresser Henrietta sat down on her bed once more and put on her socks and favorite pair of combat boots. Running a hairbrush through her long, half purple and half orange hair, Henrietta walked out of her room and came face to face with her father.  
He wore a suit and tie and had a brief case in his hand. That told her one thing. A job interview was today. His long brown hair was tied in a professional ponytail and his beard was neatly trimmed and braided. The man was so large though he only looked like a Viking trying to fit into the modern world.  
“I left you some money on the counter,” He explained with a stern look, “No weed.”  
“No weed,” she lied to his face with a dull expression; of course she planned to buy weed.  
He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before he left. Taking a deep breath the young woman walked into the kitchen and climbed onto the white counters. Using the fridge, her small frame was able to stand fully on the kitchen counter and see on top of the refrigerator. Sitting on the top was a wooden box. Grabbing the box Henrietta jumped down from the counter and did a happy dance to her room.  
Five minutes later she walks out of the room smiling from ear to ear. Grabbing the twenty dollars her father left her, Henrietta opened the door to her apartment and walked out. As she stepped outside she was looking at her watch to check the time only to feel a object in front of her, causing her to fall down. Looking up the woman’s pale purple eyes met with a prosthetic face mask and blue pig tails.  
“Sorry,” His voice said softly, “are you alright?”  
Henrietta looked the boy up and down for a second. He wore red pants ripped at the knees, blue converse like shoes, and a black sweater. He was kind of cute and the mask gave her questions.  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Henrietta gave him a soft smile and stood up, “what’s your name? You’ve got to be new here.”  
“I’m Sal Fisher, me and my dad just moved in,”  
“Oh sweet! I’m Henrietta. Or Henry for short. I honestly don’t care what you call me. Have you met everyone yet?”  
He nodded his head, “almost everyone. I just was about to go to the basement and meet Larry,”  
“Oh; so you met Lisa?”  
“Yeah, she seemed pretty cool.”  
“Well come on then, I’ll take you to Larry. Me and him are best friends,”  
Walking to the elevator together Henrietta pushed in her basement key card. Lisa had it made for her after Henrietta tried to break the elevator to get down to the basement. The elevator whirled with a noisy hum as it went to the basement.  
“Where’d you move from?” Henrietta questioned.  
“New Jersey,” Sal answered.  
“I’ve never seen New Jersey,” she sighed, “I bet it was pretty. Arizona was pretty before I moved here.”  
“It was alright, what was Arizona like?”  
“I loved Arizona but that’s because I love nature, I’m not a big fan of living in a city. My father tried to for a year or so before we landed here but it didn’t turn out too well.”  
“That sucks,”  
The elevator door opened.  
Henrietta giggled softly, “It’s not so bad here when you have friends. I had no friends in California so luckily my father had a job offer that caused us to move.”  
“Do you move around a lot?” Sal asked as they walked into Lisa’s apartment.  
“Do you like it here?”  
Henrietta shrugged her shoulders, “Not at first. Not at all really. Then I met Larry.”  
Sal Fisher didn’t understand what she meant by her statement. But before he could clarify what she said, Henrietta swung the door with the “keep out” sign on it.  
“Hey Larry, I brought a new recruit into our cult. Sal Fisher this is Larry Johnson, Larry Johnson this is Sal Fisher.”  
“Woah, nice mask!” He exclaimed as the two walked in.  
Two blue eyes looked at Larry through the mask, “it’s a prosthetic.”  
“Oh shit, sorry man.”  
“It’s cool, I’m used to much worse by now. So I’m glad you like it.” Sal explained  
“So do you like... have no face under there? What happened?”  
“Shut up,” Henrietta interrupted, “don’t mind him. He was raised by wolves.”  
“Sorry man, subject change! I see you’ve met Avery,”  
“Avery?” Sal questioned.  
Henrietta intervened, “sorry, that’s my middle name. I go by whatever really. Henrietta, Henry, or Avery, I don’t care.”  
“My friends call me Sally Face,” Sal stated  
“Sally Face?” Larry inquired.  
“I guess I didn’t really have any decent friends, to be honest. So once they started calling me that, I figured if i owned the name then the assholes couldn’t use it against me,”  
“Fuck yeah, more power to you Sal,” Henrietta grinned as she sat on Larry’s bed.  
Larry stuck his long hands in his Jean pockets, “you’re a complicated dude aren’t you Sal? You’re pretty strange. I like you, we’re gonna get along great.”  
Sal chuckled, “that’s what your mom said too.”  
“Mother knows best” Larry quoted.


	3. Chapter 3

“I like your shirt,” Sal Fisher complimented Larry’s brown band t-shirt.

Larry grins, “Thanks. It stands for.. Sally Face! Heh- Ouch!”

Henry rolled her eyes after hitting Larry in the gut with her elbow. Sally just chuckled, “Well I do have my own clothing brand.”

Larry chuckled before sitting on the bean bag chair next to the stereo, “It actually is for this heavy metal band called Sanity’s Fall. Do you like metal?”

“I don’t know,” He answered.

“Oh, that’s gotta change, Henry can you hit play on the stereo?”

Bouncing from her spot on the floor she hit the play button and grabbed Sally by the wrist, basically forcing him to sit next to her on the ground. Larry was already banging his long brown hair as the music began to blas through the speakers. Henry joined in, her colorful hair almost slapping Sally in the face. 

“Oh sorry,” Henrietta giggled before sliding a few inches away from him.

After resuming her head banging she looked over after a few seconds and found the boy with blue pig tails banging his head along the music with them. After the song finished Sal asked to hear it again, which Henry excitedly obliged. After the three teenagers finally settled, Sal looked around the now quiet room.

“So, like. What’s up with the guy in 103?” Sal inquired, leaning against one of the speakers laying on the ground.

“That’s Mr.Addison, he owns the place. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him leave his room, always talks through his little mail slot. He’s a nice dude, just real strange. Oh yeah; if you said “Addison Tea, please and thank you,” to him he’ll give you a cup of his famous tea. I hate the stuff myself but the adults seem to love it,” Larry explained.

“Yeah, the tea is kind of gross,” Henry admitted,

“Do you know what happened in 403?” Sally Face questioned.

“SHH!” Larry nearly screamed before dulling his voice to a harsh whisper, “Not so loud, man.”

“What?” Henrietta frowned, not understanding why her friend was being so weird.

“The killer is still in the building,” Larry explained before looking at Henry, “I was going to tell you last night but your dad came home early but I swear I saw it happen.

“Are you high right now?” Sally Face inquired. Henry could hear the confusion in his tone.

“I wish I was man. This was some scary shit,”

“What happened?” Henry and Sal seemed to ask at the same time.

Larry took a deep breath before standing up, “Okay, so I was helping Mrs. Sanderson you it’s a clogged toilet. I was just finishing up when I heard him burst in, yelling like a lunatic, “I know what you’ve done! Herman told me everything! You stupid bitch!” She tried to calm him, but before she could get even a few words out, he was cutting her throat wide open! I was shocked, I couldn’t move. I was frozen by fear, man! Just peeking through the crack in the bathroom door. Anyways, it all happened so fast and then he cleaned up quickly and left. I don’t know how, but he didn’t even see me. I haven’t told anyone yet, not even my mom, but I trust Henry and I’m gonna trust you,”

“Who did it?” Henry inquired, genuinely curious as she stood up from the floor.

“It was Charley,” Larry answered before looking at Sally, who was standing up with Henry, “big creeper from 204. He was wearing gloves, so I don’t think they got any prints or anything.”

“Shouldn’t you tell the cops?” Sally questioned.

“I tried to but he wouldn’t listen to me without some kind of evidence. Like my word isn’t enough. Hrmph,”

“Of course,” Henry rolled her eyes.

As Henry talked Sal looked around the room before something on Larry’s dresser caught his eye, “hey, off topic but what’s this thing?”

Larry turns around as Sally approaches the police scanner. Henry grins and approaches the dresser with her best friend.

“That’s a police scanner, I can listen in on local cop chatter,” Larry tells him.

“How the hell did you get this thing?” Sally asks, looking at it in blatant curiousity.

Henry giggled, “I’ll tell you the story another day,”

“Wait, what? You had to do with it?”

Henry laughed lightly at Sal before Larry rested one arm on Sal’s shoulder and the other arm on Henry’s shoulder, “You just gave me a great idea!

“What?” Henry asked with a sigh.

“If I make a fake call, maybe I can distract them long enough for one of you two sneak into 403. Maybe we can find some evidence to show that detective. Something they weren’t looking for,” he explained quietly, as if someone could be listening.

“Pretty quick to sign me up for the break in,” Sally stated nonchalantly.

“Well, I gotta make the call down here and-“

“I’m just messing with you. I’m totally up for this. Been wanting to peek in that room anyways,”

“Oh this is going to be wicked I’m totally joining,” Henry said, “these cops probably didn’t even look for anything, those useless fucks,”

“Sweet! The two of you going means you’ll be able to look out for each other,”

“Hell yeah, what’s the plan?” Henry excitedly asked.

Larry looked at the police radio for a second, “I’ll cal in a bank robbery, hostage situation and that should clear out the cops for sure. I’m guessing that’ll buy us a few minutes until they figure out it wasn’t real. You gotta be upstairs when I do that, so we can make those minutes count. We can use my walkie talkies to communicate during the whole thing. Then I can give you a heads up too, once I know the cops are coming back.”

“Sounds pretty solid to me,” Sally shrugs.

“Bank robbery sounds a bit extreme to me,” Henry frowns.

“Yeah, that does sound a bit too crazy. Maybe like a armed robbery or something.”

Henry nodded enthusiastically, “yeah! And armed robbery at a gas station, that’ll be more believable.”

Larry was shuffling through a box that also held up his stereo system, “good call. Here, take these and head to one of your rooms and let me know when you two are ready.”

Henry grabbed one walkie talkie and handed Sally the other one. Before they left the room Henry was getting cold so she swiped a black hoodie off of Larry’s bed and threw it on. Larry was a lot taller than her so it looked enormous on her small frame. Sally looked at the two as they left, a single thought trailing off as he paid attention to what Henry was saying.

“You want to go my place or yours?” Henry offered, “my dad is gone until like eleven at night usually.”

“What floor do you live on?” Sally questions as they walk to the elevator.

“I’m on the first floor, 104, right next to Addison. I heard weird things coming from his room at night sometimes, it’s a bit freaky to say the least but I think he just likes weird television,

“We can go to mine, it is right next to the apartment. And you could meet my cat if you want,”

Henry’s eyes lit up, “you have a cat?”

He nodded, “his name is Gizmo.”

“Oh, that’s adorable. I have to meet him.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gizmo is probably the cutest cat I’ve met,” Henrietta gushed as she gave his head a scratch.

The two of them were currently in Sal’s room. There were boxes everywhere, not that Henry cared. Sitting on the mattress with no sheet she looked at Sal as he stuffed his hands into his red pants pocket. Giving him a soft smile stood up and stretched.

“Alright, you ready to break into 403?”

He chuckled, “as ready as I’ll ever be.” Sal took out his walkie talkie, “hey, we’re in my room now.”

Larry’s staticky voice answered in a second, “alright let’s get going. Give me a minute,”

While they waited for Larry, Henry petted Gizmo who slept soundly next to her, “how long have you had Gizmo?”

“I got-“

“Okay, it’s done,” Larry’s voice interrupted, “I heard a bunch of hustling upstairs so I think it worked! Go see if you can get into 403 now,”

“Roger that,” Henry spoke into her own walkie talkie before opening Sal’s bedroom door.

“I got her a few years ago,” Sal answered as they walked out of his apartment,”

“Handle bars is gone,” Henry sighed in relief.

She heard Sal let out a small, contained laugh.

“What?”

“Handle bars?”

“Because of his mustache,” she smirked, “I’ve dealt with him before. Total ass hat,”

Sally moved the yellow tape enough for Henry to climb through. He followed her and nearly ran into her as she had froze in her steps. Sal looked around her figure to see what she was staring at. His eyes widened under his mask.

Blood was everywhere. On the walls. On the broken end table by the now blood stained couch, and covering the floor where a white outline of a body was. Henry moved to the left so Sally could stand next to her. Her eyes gazed up at the wall, seeing a crooked photo of the happy residents of 403.

“This is nuts,” Henry sighed.

Sal nodded, “We should tell Larry what we’re seeing.”

Henry took out her walkie talkie, “Hey uh, we’re inside. There’s a broken coffee table with some books and blood on it.”

“See anything important?” Larry questioned.

“Looks like junk,” Henry explained.

“Alright; keep looking. There’s gotta be something else,”

Putting her walkie talkie in her hoodie pocket she looked around. Sal didn’t let her wander through the apartment alone. As she walked around the blood and outline he was next to her. 

“This is pretty twisted,” Sal stated.

Henry nodded her head as she made it to the other side of the couch, “yeah. Oh shit, Sal. Sorry I meant sally,”

“I don’t mind,” Sally said, “it’s better than Sally Face,”

Henry smiled brightly before pointed at the pony figurines on a shelf, “one is missing.”

Sal looked at them and he nodded in agreement before he took out his own walkie talkie, “Larry, there’s this table next to the couch with these pony figurines. One is missing.”

“This it! I know how we can get him! Get out of there and come down to the basement,”

“Aye, aye captain,” Henry shouted as Sal pressed the talk button.

Henry grabbed Sal by the wrist softly, “let’s get out of here. It’s super creepy.”

She didn’t notice how he was holding his breath the moment she grabbed him. But she didn’t care either as she began to drag the poor boy out of the room. They were careful not to touch the blood or anything else as they left. They were silent until the elevator doors finally shut, separating them from the awful crime scene. As it began to descend Henry realized she was still holding onto Sal and let him go.

“Sorry, that place was just really creepy,” She said meekly.

He shook his head, “it’s alright, I get it.” It was awkwardly quiet for a moment. “What do you think Larry’s plan is?”

Henry shrugged, “I don’t know. Sanderson and Charlie both collected those stupid things though, so I mean that could be the reason he killed her. What a stupid reason,”

Sal nodded in agreement. The doors to the elevator opened to the basement floor. Once the two of them were back in Larry’s room Henry instantly threw herself on the bean bag chair. Larry stood next to his stereo, pacing until he saw they were in front of him.

“Okay, so Sanderson and Charlie both collected those weird things right? They were absolutely nuts about them,” Larry explained.

“That’s crazy, I was just telling Sally about that,” Henry stated.

Larry nodded, “so you think that could be the reason too? Mrs. Sanderson got this super rare one or something. She was telling me about it that day I was fixin’ her toilet.”

“I agree,” Henry stated boldly.

“That dude always did give me the creeps. Just something unsettling about him, ya know?”

“Wow,” Sal sighed, “this is crazy. This guy definitely needs to get caught. We can’t live in a building with a murderer.”

“Exactly. That’s why you have to get into Charley’s room and see if you can find that toy,”

“Why me?” Sal questioned

Henry piped up, “he doesn’t like me and Larry. Said Larry was stealing snacks from his room. Said I was a no good delinquent when I was suspended from school and refused to talk to me after that.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it. Won’t be able to sleep at night otherwise,”

“I’ll come with you though,” Henry smiled, “He just can’t know I’m there. I’ll just stay outside the room waiting for you.”

“You don’t have to,” Sal offered.

Henry shook her head, “T’was not an offer. You’re stuck with me. I’m not letting the new kid get offed by the creeper murderer. If you yell I’m going to run in.”

Larry nodded in approval, “sounds like a plan! Here, take this baggie. You can skip the toy in, without touching it.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done this before...”

He laughed at Sal’s comment, “Haha, nah. I just watch too much TV.”


End file.
